A collection of sorrow
by ISurvivedMyAutospy
Summary: Just some poems throw together there not really for Avatar they can be if you can think a of character to put them with but i just put them under this because i couldn't think of anywhere else to put them.
1. Chapter 1

It's all a distant memory now.

The day he died.

And left me behind.

I finally broke the rule.

And cried.

He gave a gift.

Before he passed on.

The gift is what made him.

A true friend.

A true teammate.

And a true hero.

He belonged to clan.

Who has now perished as well.

Only three remain of this bloodline.

I was there the day this boy died.

I can still see it now when I close my eyes.

His right side was crushed beneath a boulder.

As he coughed up blood.

And chocked on his tears.

As he demanded our partner to remove his remaining eye.

An eye so special.

And so unique.

You must be one of the clan to keep.

An eye with a power.

Not known to men.

Only that of the clan.

I didn't realize the tears at first.

As they streamed down my face.

Leaving marks on my cheeks.

Now he is gone and I am alone.

I visit his grave everyday.

Though his body is not there.

His name is engraved.

On a sacred stone for the K.I.A.


	2. Chapter 2

An Ending Not Wanted

She visits his grave

He is not there

She waits for him to return

He's never coming back

She cries herself to sleep

Only his soul can hear

She sleeps through the cold night

Alone.

He is close by watching

Silently protecting.

This is an ending that neither of them wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness

Bang.

Thump.

The gun is fired.

The body slowly slumps to the floor.

A pool of red soon forms.

There she lies.

Motionless.

Cold.

For days the body will sit.

Carelessly forgotten.

When it is found.

It will be too late.

She is gone.

And that is that


	4. Chapter 4

Escaping bloody war

The sound of bullets

Flying through the air

Another day of anger

Another day of dead

Another day of pain

Another day of death

My friends at m side

In seconds they'll be dead

I strain to keep moving

To try and find a way

To escape this bloody war.


	5. Chapter 5

Free

My love has gone

To a place I can't

Not yet that is

Not now

He left behind

A broken heart

When he when and died

It hurts so bad to cry

Death took him away

Away from me

But I'll see him again

When death sets me free


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Soldier

He wakes early in the morning

Ready to fight

Ready to sacrifice

Ready to die

He grins at his teammates

The people that have come

To be his closest friends

In this journey of dread

He fights strong

Holds his ground

He knows what can happen

But he keeps pushing on

The day finally comes

One bullet

Dead

He was alone when it happened

His body lay forgotten

He remains the lost soldier.


	7. Chapter 7

Mourn

Inside

Tears like rain

So insecure

She feels nothing but,

Pain

A heart broken

A connection lost

A feeling so numb

In this icy frost

I wish she wouldn't

Always mourn.


	8. Chapter 8

My true side

Part of me is crimson blood

Silent and scheming

Short fused and steaming

Hiding in the darkness and waiting to strike.

But deep inside lurks another side,

Sage tears, like dew on the grass

Shy and quiet

Fearful and cautious

Trembling with fear and eyes full of tears.

When these colors collide

It shows off my true side.


	9. Chapter 9

Out

Anger

Death

Destruction

Thoughts that lead to the unthinkable

People don't realize

That sometimes

Their words can be bullets

And that they can even lead

To real bullets

It's not the answer for some of us

But for others it's the only way out

Out of the sadness

Out of the misery

Out of the anger

Out of the rumors

And out of the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Pain

My pain has led me to do just this

My sadness and anger too

I can't go on living like this

In agony

In sorrow

In pain

I can't go on

Another day

That's it I've said it

Goodbye


	11. Chapter 11

Trapped

Darkness takes over

Death is upon us

The end has arrived

And the chosen has died

He came to us

Reeking of power

His soul remains trapped

In an angry hell


	12. Chapter 12

Understand

No one

No one can understand

The pain that I feel

I don't belong in a world such as this

Everything's wrong in a world such as this

I cry myself to sleep at night

These silent tear cannot be seen by anyone

Not friends

Nor family

Only one person can see

And truly understand

My pain

My sorrow

Me

No one can know of him

No one at all

They won't understand

They're not ready to see

Not prepared for the dread

Cause the truth is

The one that I truly love

Is dead


	13. Chapter 13

Better Person

When the wind blows

Go with it

When the sun shines

Smile and laugh

When the heavens weep

Weep with them

When the wolf calls

Call back

When the world is still

Do a little dance

When everyone else walks

Skip

When the birds sing to you

Sing back to them

When the snow falls

Admire its beauty

When people laugh at you

Laugh along with them

When people think you're weak

Prove them wrong

When you receive flowers

Dry them to remember their beauty

When someone upsets you

Forgive them anyways

When it comes to life

Be the better person.


End file.
